


No Regrets

by aki_hoshi



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Ficlet, Infidelity, M/M, One Shot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aki_hoshi/pseuds/aki_hoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris's teasing goes a little too far...</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Kris/Adam | R/NC-17 | 2,053 words | 06 August, 2009
> 
>   
> **Beta:** None. All mistakes are mine.  
>  **Warnings:** None.  
>  **Summary:** Kris's teasing goes a little too far...
> 
>  **Notes:** This was written in about two hours this morning with inspiration based from [Adam's "Kradam" bubbletweet](http://bbltwt.com/n5r99), in which Kris says, "Let's go to bed, Adam" and "Who's on top?" TRUFAX. I went to bed with this idea, and it was the first thing I thought about this morning, so clearly, this fic was meant to be. (Kinda like Kris and Adam sexytimes.) If you're confused about the joke I make a reference to, watch [this](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xJ4kj3r3mQY).

*******

  
"Why'd you have to say that?" Adam demands as he follows Kris to the back of the bus.

Kris turns around in surprise. Adam sounds more upset than he had seemed to be a few minutes ago when they had posted the bubbletweet, everyone had a good laugh, and they decided that yeah, it really was time for bed.

"I...I dunno," Kris stammers, trying to figure out what the problem is. "It just sorta came out, you know?"

"Yeah, but you know that's only feeding fuel to that fire. I thought we might try and continue keeping interactions like that below the radar."

"Adam, we do things like this on stage every night," Kris tries to reason. "I mean, it's not like it really means anything. We're not like that with each other."

" _I_ know that. _You_ know that. But the fans call us Kradam for a reason, Kris."

Kris feels a faint blush color his cheeks. "I know. But it's funny, right? I mean, you're the one who said it first, remember? And we always joke about it...why's it such a big deal now? Do you regret making that joke before?" Kris asks earnestly.

Adam sighs, his shoulders sloping downward. "I don't know. No, I don't regret it. I guess... I guess you just caught me off-guard."

"I'm sorry," Kris says, and reaches out, putting his hand on Adam's shoulder. "You didn't have to post it, you know. We could have done another take."

Adam nods. "No, you're right. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you."

"It's all right."

The bus rolls over what feels like an elephant, but what is probably just a rather horrible pot hole, and Adam pitches forward, one arm catching most of his weight by bracing on the edge of the top bunk they're standing in front of, while the other slips around Kris's waist. Kris is wedged between Adam and the bunks, one arm having gone around Adam, and the other still resting between them.

"Oops, sorry," says Adam, trying to right himself, but Kris kind of likes the way Adam's body feels, the weight of it against him, so he tightens his arms a little, keeping Adam there.

Adam looks down as Kris looks up. "So who's on top?" Kris jokes quietly, but like a soft and deadly challenge.

Adam's mouth has opened in surprise, his freckled lips coated in lip balm and his eyes still smudged with kohl.

"I..."

Kris is emboldened by Adam's silence. "I don't mind being on the bottom," he says, wondering why words keep falling from his mouth. He wants to say he's just teasing Adam, but in the small space between them, long after the jarring impact of the pot hole, they're still standing close, breath mingling.

Adam's hips nudge forward, and Kris can feel what he's really only ever seen in a picture, and he bites his lip, not sure yet if it's turning him on or what's really reality anymore, because really, he hasn't seen Katy in a while, but she'll be in New York, and shouldn't he laugh or smile or something to break this horribly strange tension?

But he doesn't. Instead, he arches his back, getting a little closer to Adam, and he's pretty sure they're both moving at the same time, though Kris does go up on his toes to meet Adam's lips with his.

It's soft and close-mouthed, but Kris feels a tingle move all the way down his spine and to his feet, the heat from Adam's hand on his back radiating like it was just turned onto 'high', and is now trying to burn a hole through his skin.

Kris grips Adam's shirt beneath his hand tighter, humming a little against Adam's lips, and then Adam pulls away quickly, licking his lips repeatedly, like he's trying to taste Kris there.

"What... We shouldn't... How..."

It amuses Kris to see Adam stammering. Adam's usually pretty self-assured, even in the most awkward of situations, he always knows how to handle himself and react accordingly. Kris smirks as he realizes he's thrown Adam off his stride.

"Or," Kris says, "If you'd like to be on the bottom, I wouldn't mind that either." He's really sort of just joking, thinking this situation, whatever it is, could end right here, even if he knows he pitched his voice low in the way he only does for Katy. Adam's eyes seem to darken somehow, and he licks his lips before pulling Kris flush to him and covering Kris's mouth with his, taking no preamble to slipping his tongue between Kris's teeth, which entices a small hiccough of surprise to choke up Kris's throat.

Regaining his own sense of equilibrium, Kris grips onto Adam and slides his own tongue against Adam's, who makes a growling noise, and kisses him more ferociously.

Kris can't deny it, and he's not sure he could even if he tried, but he got turned on somewhere between teasing Adam about being on top, and seeing Adam come undone with one kiss from Kris. Adam's regained some of that alluring power he's always possessed, but Kris can feel Adam's heartbeat hammering beneath his hand, can feel how much Adam wants this in the way he's kissing Kris like dying is the only other option. Kris never thought himself sexually attracted to Adam. Maybe in every other way before, but now, the way that Adam is pulling him up and up and up, the press of Adam's erection against Kris's belly, Kris knows he's getting hard, and once the need is there, it can't be ignored.

Kris pulls away to whisper, "Back of the bus, back of the bus," quickly to Adam, but Adam seems to have other ideas.

The irony, or good fortune, some might say, that they managed to stop right in front of their own bunks isn't lost on Kris, especially when Adam turns him around, slides open the curtains on his top bunk and says, "Up," in a throaty demand, his hands on Kris's hips.

Kris does what he is told, no questions asked. He doesn't know what he's doing, or what's even about to happen. His brain is rather overloaded with _Adam Adam Adam_ , and his body doesn't seem to care which way or the other how it gets off, only that it does.

He climbs up onto the bunk and isn't sure whether to lie on his back, or on his side, tucked against the wall of the bus. His shoes are still on, he thinks randomly as he settles with being mostly on his back, but pressed against the wall. How on earth will the two of them fit in here?

His question is answered when Adam climbs in and is hovering over him. "Move to the center," he says, and Kris obliges. Adam straddles Kris's hips, but the bunks aren't very tall - they clearly are not meant for two people to be using them like this - so Adam winds up being almost perfectly flush with Kris's body from chest to groin, and now that he can _feel_ Adam's erection right up against his own, he's startled by how much he _wantsneedsmusthave_ whatever it is that Adam is offering him.

Adam closes the curtains and adjusts his legs, so they're between Kris's and Adam's knee isn't sticking out of the bunk. Kris's knees bend and he lets Adam settle between them, and it's somewhat of a strange position for him, but that feeling  _wantneedmusthave_  is still there, pounding through every part of his body; his groin, his heart, his head; and he's so dizzy with it he almost doesn't register that they're kissing again.

Adam rocks against Kris, pressing heavily into him, and Kris moans a little into Adam's mouth, pulling him down, as close as he can, but it still doesn't seem like enough. Adam's shirt slips up in the back under Kris's hands and he pulls on it, yanking it up so he can feel more of Adam's skin, and it nearly burns him, it's so hot against his palm.

Kissing Adam alone was heady enough, but now all Kris wants is _more_. And Adam seems willing to give it to him, rising up to pull his shirt over his head and stuff it in the corner near the pillow, only to grab the hem of Kris's shirt and pull at the buttons with the one hand that isn't holding him up as far as the bunk will allow.

Kris bats Adam's hand away and makes quick work of his buttons, his fingers only fumbling a little, and then it's parted and Adam is lying down on top of him again, and _oh my god_ nothing has felt so good against his fever-cooled skin but the supernova-heat of Adam's.

Adam starts kissing his mouth, but then nudges Kris's chin up with his nose, and he's attacking all the sensitive spots on his neck that Kris is not even sure Katy's managed to find all of yet. Kris's hands are roaming all over Adam's back, sliding in the sweat beading up along his spine, and he feels Adam shiver above him. One of Adam's hands is playing with Kris's hair...the other, snaking down to play with a nipple, and it has Kris arching up and pulling down at the same time. He needs more friction; his hips keep rising up against Adam's, but it's not enough, not enough.

Adam's mouth and playfully wicked tongue find their way back to Kris's, and while he's distracted, Adam somehow manages to undo both of their belt buckles and flies, and pulls Kris out, who hisses as the cooler air hits his cock. Kris feels hot - too hot - but the air against his sweaty skin feels cold and it makes him shiver to be parted with Adam's hot skin for too long. It's like being in a cold sweat, nothing is fully comfortable anymore.

Adam takes himself out, and Kris tries to see in the dim light, but it doesn't really matter, and then Adam takes them both into his large hand and strokes, and Kris has never felt anything like it, which is a stupid thing to think, he thinks because _nothing_ is ever like anything before when he's with Adam. Adam is really far too skilled at this, Kris also thinks, but he's not sure why that's a bad thing, as he gets closer and closer to his release.

Adam is looking down at what he's doing, and hasn't made eye contact with Kris since they entered the bunk. Kris puts his hands on Adam's head and directs his mouth to Kris's, creating something sloppy and fevered between them. Adam pulls away, but Kris keeps him there with his hands on the sides of his head, sharing breaths and watching the way Adam's lips glisten in the low light. Kris looks up to Adam's eyes, which are focused on Kris's mouth and says, "Look at me. Look at me, Adam," and after a second, Adam does.

His eyes are large and bright and almost troubled, like he's in pain from all the lust coursing between them. Kris tries to convey his utter adoration and love in a look, but also says, "It's all right. It's okay to want me," and Adam bites his lip and grips their cocks a little harder, hand sliding just a little faster, before his mouth covers Kris's and he stifles a cry against Kris's lips, coming all over Kris's belly. The feeling of Adam's come hitting his stomach is enough to cause Kris to shiver down to his toes, and it reaches his groin in an explosion of _yes_. His lips break away from Adam's as he gasps, bringing his own hand up to keep the sounds escaping his throat from being heard.

Adam releases them and grabs his own shirt, grimacing as he cleans up the mess on Kris's stomach.

"Sorry," he whispers, and Kris chuckles.

"For what?"

"For... I dunno. Everything."

Kris rolls his eyes and forces Adam to look at him, placing a sound kiss on his lips. "You have absolutely _nothing_ to be sorry for. This wouldn't have happened if I didn't want it. No regrets," he says, smiling.

"No regrets," replies Adam, his smile brighter than the sun.

* * *

  
As any other author, I greatly appreciate feedback! If you don't want to comment here, you can email me directly at [aki.hoshi.fics@gmail.com](mailto:aki.hoshi.fics@gmail.com) or  
you can comment at my LJ comm [here](http://community.livejournal.com/aki_hoshi_fics/5891.html?mode=reply).  
thank you so much for reading!


End file.
